Snake Skin Boots
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Yuki wants to buy some snake skin boots but everyone says he shouldn't. Why? So he won't offend a certain someone. Should he risk it? Oneshot.


I hope everyone likes this story. Would Yuki ever really buy snake skin boots? Ah well. Enjoy!

Yuki looked around the shoe store he was forced to be in. On Shigure's suggestion Tohru was going to spend some money on herself. She decided to buy some shoes. Shigure walked with Yuki while Kyo ran off somewhere with Tohru. Yuki was a little aggravated. He wanted to be with Tohru but Shigure wanted to wander around and Yuki was the one to go with him. He couldn't shake the dog worth anything.

"Don't look so grim, Yuki. Why don't you try to find some shoes?" Shigure said.

Yuki thought about it. It wasn't a bad idea. He didn't really need new shoes though. He told Shigure that.

"Well, find some dress shoes. I think they have some over there." Shigure pointed in a certain direction. Yuki started to walk over there. Shigure followed close behind. He looked around. There didn't seem to be anything there.

"I don't see anything, Shigure. Maybe I'll save my money for something else." Yuki said.

"Don't give up! Keep looking. I'm sure you'll find something you like." Shigure said.

Yuki rolled his eyes. He barely ever dressed up. What use would he have for dress shoes? Ridiculous. He was about to walk away when a pair of shoes caught his eyes. He stared at them before actually walking over to them. He picked one up and smiled.

"Beautiful." he whispered.

The shoe was made of white snake skin. The heel was just the right size for someone like him. He looked the shoe over. Then he checked the price. It was little expensive but these shoes were worth it. Where could white snake skin be found anymore? Yuki grabbed a box and saw that it was the last one. "Lucky me." he said. He walked back to Shigure.

"Oh, so you did find something." Shigure smiled.

"I did. Check these out." he opened the box to reveal the shoes. Shigure's face held no emotion as he looked at them. Then he shook his head.

"You're not actually going to buy these are you?" he asked.

"Why not?" Yuki said with a curious look on his face.

Shigure picked up the shoe and held it up. "Yuki, these are white snake skin. _White snake skin._ Who do you know who has white snake skin?"

Yuki thought about it for a moment. Then his face showed disgust. "Ayame...but he doesn't need to know! He'll never see me with these shoes!" Yuki cried.

"How do you know? Ayame's life is fashion! What if one day he decides he wants to see your wardrobe. He opens the closet, pulls out these boots, and you got one upset snake. I greatly suggest you leave these here, Yuki." Shigure said.

"But they look so good! I love these shoes. I really want them." He looked longingly at the boots trying to think of an excuse to keep them. Why would Ayame care if he had white snake skin boots? He thought about it. He would probably care if Ayame set out a trap to kill a rat. In fact it would be a bit offensive to him if someone killed a rat. Would Ayame really care about these boots?

Kyo and Tohru walked up behind Shigure. Tohru had a box in her hand. She had found some shoes. She noticed Yuki did too. "Yuki, you got shoes?" she asked.

"Yes, but Shigure thinks I should put them back." Yuki said.

"How come?" Kyo asked.

Shigure held up the boot again. "These are made of white snake skin. I don't want him to get them because I don't want him to offend Ayame." He answered.

Kyo laughed. "That is a bit harsh. But if you want to show Ayame how much you really hate him then there's no better way to do it. Find a white snake, kill it, skin it, make it into boots." He laughed again.

"I don't hate him!" Yuki yelled defensively. "I just don't understand him very well. That's all."

"Yuki, Ayame would probably get upset if you got the shoes. You can buy them if you want. They would look very nice on you." Tohru said. She smiled but her face said she didn't want Yuki to get the shoes. Ayame, Ayame, Ayame. What about Yuki? Yuki just shook his head. What could he do? His brother aggravated him when he wasn't even around. Yuki grabbed the boot from Shigure and slumped as he walked to put it back. Once it was on the shelf he sighed. He gave one last look at his beautiful boots before turning away.

A few days later Yuki overheard Shigure talking with Ayame on the phone. The snake was going to pay a visit. Yuki went to find Kyo and Tohru to warn them. They all waited in the living room. Finally the doorbell rang. Shigure got up and answered the door.

"Hello, Aaya. How are you?" Shigure asked.

"Wonderful!" Ayame yelled. "Look at these shoes I got, Gure! Aren't they marvelous?" Ayame stood outside and lifted his pant leg to show off his new shoes. Shigure's eyes got wide as he saw them.

"Oh boy." the dog said.

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru appeared behind the dog. Yuki looked down at the shoes and had to keep himself from screaming out loud. "Ayame...you got some new shoes?" Yuki said.

"Yes! I love them! When I saw them I knew I had to get them. I felt a little bad because they are made of white snake skin, but then I thought as long as it's not me being made into a shoe I don't mind!" Ayame laughed loudly.

Yuki stared at Shigure who just shrugged and gave a sorry look. Yuki then slammed the door in Ayame's face and stormed off to his room. Shigure opened the door again and smiled.

"What was that about?" Ayame asked.

Shigure smiled and gave a sigh. "Don't worry about it."

How was it? Like it? Don't like it? Let me know!


End file.
